His Name Is Noll
by TeeLee-Sensei
Summary: Gene and Mai live on opposite sides of the world, yet somehow they can speak telepathically to each other. Instead of giving out his name, Gene tells her his name is "Noll." One day Mai calls out for "Noll," unaware that she's accidentally contacted Gene's twin.


**His Name Is Noll.**

**I'm so excited, I just read somewhere that Maya Fukuzawa will be playing Mai in the live action film of Ghost Hunt! I have no idea who she is but I really hope there'll be a live action film, and I wonder who will play Naru? He better be cute and talented!**

**Summary: Gene and Mai live on opposite sides of the world, yet somehow they can speak telepathically to each other. Instead of giving out his name, Gene tells her his name is "Noll." One day Mai calls out for "Noll," unaware that she's accidentally contacted Gene's twin.**

**Mai:14**

**Gene & Naru:15**

* * *

**+. +. Mai Taniyama. + . +.**

The teacher calls on me to answer the question on the board.

It's in English, one of my worst subjects.

My classmates giggle as I stand up from my seat and stare blankly at the board. They think I'm stupid. Who knows, maybe I am. I don't like school or doing homework, and I never take the time to study. I guess I don't see the point in it since I'm not planning on living very long anyway.

"Taniyama-san, please take a seat." Ito-Sensei sighs, failing once again to get me to participate in class. He points at the girl in the seat next to mine."Yoshida!"

"Y-yes sir." Yoshida stands from her seat, clears her throat and reads from the board." Hi. How are you?"

"Very good." The teacher praises.

Maybe it's just my imagination, but Ito -Sensei gives me a look that says ' Why can't you be more like Yoshida Keiko?'

" In your own words, can you answer the question?"

"Hai," Yoshida-san nods, speaking slowly as she thinks of how to reply." I...am fine...thank you."

"Very good."

The classroom erupts in cheers and claps. I don't see why, it's not like she just juggled three chain saws or jumped through a flaming hoop. It's just English, nothing to get excited over.

I spend the rest of the school day staring out the open window.

occasionally the teacher asks me a question and I stand up, but never answer. Ito-Sensei chooses the perfect Yoshida Keiko to answer for me. Proving that, compared to her, I am dumb. Each time this happens, I look out the window in a different way.

The beautiful cloudy day with a soft breeze isn't peaceful to look at anymore.

Instead, I look out the window and think_." If I jumped, could I die from this height? Can I run to the window fast enough before someone could stop me?"_

I clench my fists and scoot to the end of my seat, tensing my leg muscles as my eyes quickly scan over the sleepy faces of my classmates. I'm so close to the window, just one row away. I can do it! _"It's not like anyone will miss me."_

Before I can go through with my plan, I hear a boy's gentle voice in my head.

_"I'll miss you..." _

My shoulders slump and I slide fully back into my seat, the tension disappearing from my legs as quickly as hard noodles that had just been boiled. I lean forward and lay my head on my desk, tears trailing down my cheek.

_"Thank you." _I sob, wishing I could hug this stranger whose voice I've heard everyday for the past week. He's been my only comfort since my Mom died. Hearing his gentle voice...I'm so grateful_." Thank you, Noll."_

**+ . + . Eugene Davis + . + .**

I stare into the dark, tilting my head to the side to read the glowing red numbers of my alarm clock. It's only one hour away from midnight. It's a good thing I hadn't fallen asleep, or else I never would've heard Mai. I have to stop her from killing herself!

I throw off my blankets and jump to my feet.

"Umph!" A familiar voice groans as my feet squish into his stomach.

When did Noll sneak into my room? I quickly jump off of him, flailing my arms as I trip over a woman's body.

She groans.

"Sorry mum!" I quickly roll off of her, pressing my hands and pushing my weight into Dad's chest. He continues to snore and doesn't stir. He's a heavy sleeper, but I apologize anyway and quickly stand up. I stand still like a statue." Lin, are you in here too?"

"Yes." He replies, his voice deeper from waking from his sleep. He turns on the light. Noll, Mum, Dad, and Lin are the only ones in my room. Lin was smart enough to place his sleeping bag away from my bed and the worn-down carpeted path to the door.

"No Madoka?" I ask sarcastically. My family and Lin have been this way ever since I channeled a single mother who committed suicide. It's sometimes hard to separate my feelings from the spirit's. After the spirit left my body, her depression was so strong that it lingered within me. I haven't made any attempts to take my life, but crying for no reason was enough for Mum to put me on suicide watch.

"Madoka wanted to babysit, but she had better things to do." Noll growls, shooting me a glare as he uses the bed like a crutch to help him to his feet. His stomach will hurt for a while, but he's more upset that he made a mistake: I normally sleep late, and he didn't expect me to wake up before him.

Huh,maybe I did fall asleep before midnight, but only woke up because I heard Mai.

"What's the matter Eugene? Did you have a nightmare?" Mum asks.

Mai!

I ball my fists and seal my eyes shut, forcing myself to concentrate and establish a connection to Mai. She was talking about jumping out of a window. For all I know she might've jumped after thanking me.

_"Mai!" _I shout inside my head._"Mai can you hear me? Mai!"_

There's no response...which could only mean she's dead or asleep.

"Mai, please answer me! I don't want you to die!" I whisper out loud, ignoring Mum and Lin's questions. I haven't told them about Mai. For once, I've formed a telepathic connection with someone who isn't my twin. She's my secret.

"I have to go to her! I have to make sure she's okay!" I shout to myself as Mum shakes me with tears in her eyes, telling me to wake up. She thinks I've channeled another spirit.

"Let me go! I have to see Mai!" I beg, screaming and thrashing wildly as Lin tries to restrain me. With all the noise I'm making, it's amazing Dad is able to sleep through it.

"Here." Noll speaks from the doorway, holding out a cup of tea.

I immediately stop screaming and elbowing Lin in the face.

How did he make tea that fast? Does my brother keep tea bags with him at all times or something?

I take the tea, feeling calmer as the hot liquid makes its way into my stomach. It's smell is also refreshing." Mmm. This tastes great."

Noll smirks.

Mum and Lin share a look.

Dad stops snoring for a second to roll on his side.

I take another sip of the tea. A wave of dizziness overwhelms me and I drop to my knees. The white tea cup and saucer fall to the floor. The tea cup's handle breaks off. My eyes roll back and I fall into Lin's arms. He gently lays my head on the floor.

"You...drugged me." I whisper,trying my best to focus solely on Noll's face.

"I had to." Noll responds coldly. His eyes widen a little as tear drops pour from the corners of my eyes and cascade down my ears like mini waterfalls.

"I have to save Mai."

Noll frowns." Who is Mai?"

My eyes close.

Before I can fall into a deep sleep, I hear Mai's voice_." Don't be afraid Noll. I didn't do it. I couldn't jump."_

"She's alive!"

I felt my lips stretch into a smile before sleep overtook me.

* * *

_**yay! My 1st multi chapter Ghost Hunt fic!How is it so far? I don't plan on it being very long at all. **_

_**Review. Favorite. Follow. =)**_


End file.
